Just a Little Secret
by It's-propably-smutty
Summary: Albus, Rose and Scorpious, everybody saw them as the new golden trio. Although until the sixth year nobody saw any romance between the two best friends of Potter, that's it until the sixth year.


**Hey guys, so this is my first fic, from years of just reading everything I could and shamelly not leaving any reviews or follows or favorites, because I didn't have an account. Anyway, I know it's a short chapter, but I just wanna see if you'll want more, before writing one hundred chapter(yes, I exagerate a lot). Sorry about the bad writing and all. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, thankfully. :P**

I woke up with this incredible warm felling in my stomach, like there was a hand gently rubbing it, and a calming breath in my neck, like there was a person behind me, and then this light kiss in my temple, that's when I panicked a little. I turned around and saw Scorpious sleppy face, blushing just as quick as me as we remebered everything from last night.

"Good morning" I tried to break the embarrasing moment and he smiled kissing my nose "Hi Rose". I imagined the morning breath to be way worse, I told him that, he just laughed. I started touching his jaw line and went to kiss him.

Lily came rushing trough the door and I put Scorpious head under the blanket, telling him to stay still and don't say a thing.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! That was the best sex of my ENTIRE life" I heard Scorpious snicker and I hit his head under the blanket, Lily just kept talking "Seriously, it's so great, it hurts a little at first, but then OH MY! You'll see Rose, when you do it, it's perfect!" Scorpious starts kissing my stomach and I just want Lily to get out. NOW. She actually is out, but only to go to the bathroom to see herself in the mirror, probably wondering if she has that 'after sex glow' I admit I looked at myself in the mirror looking for it when I finally did it.

She gets back from the bathroom already talking "you know how I love bitting right?" Yeah well how could I know, she just continues "he bit in all places, really. Did you know that your ribcage is a erougenous zone? I mean, what a strange place, I would never guess, but oh Rose he knew" Right that time Scorpious, of course, licks and bites deliciously my ribcage making me voice a strangled sound trying not to moan, Lily looks at me with a strange face and asks "Okay, what's wrong with you? You'd already said something snarky, about all this shit I've been telling you. Talk" I just replied "What should I sa-ah" Yep right at that moment, I'm sure, just to annoy the shit out of me, Scorpious sucks just beside my breast "Rose did you moan? Wait you're bed, it's weird, it' like-" she gets closer to my bed and rips the blanket up. Scorpious just stares 'inoccently' at her and says "Hey Lily, heard you had sex yeasterday" Lily gaped at him and froze. We waited quite some time, but she just kept staring, I couldn't stop myself, and said "So you'll just keep looking at us naked? Just say something" While putting the blanket over my body " Oh god you're naked!" Huer cousin said putting her hands on her face. Sometimes I just don't get her, is she blind? Okay she must be shoked, but it was pretty obvi- "Ahem, excuse me girls I'm going to my doormroom" Scorpious(thankfully) had his underwear on, so he got up and akwardly wore his clothes, with a frozen Lily staring at him still gaping. He knew beltter than to kiss me before he left and just said "Bye Lily, See ya Rose" But he had a smirk on his face that made this stuff with my stomach, but I just watched him leave.

I turned to Lily, still frozen, and trew a pillow on her face, hoping to 'wake' her up, and it did. "WHAT THE FUCK ROSE WEASLEY? YOU ARE FUCKING MALFOY?" I had to laugh, that made her more annoyed or more confused and I just said "I'm sorry I couldn't say anything, just sit down, I'll tell you everything" and she very confusedly annoyed sat down.

 **So, what did you think? Promise, it will be longer next time, please review so I'll know if I'll post more or not. Thank you for reading it, Bye :)**


End file.
